¿Que es?
by Lisky
Summary: Maldita navidad. Maldita nieve. Maldito Muerdago. Malditas hadas que vuelan por todo el lugar. Maldita sea todo! Pero, ¿Que es? Reto Navideño DrHrm Leanlo y dejen rr, por fa FELIZ NAVIDAD


Creí que no lo terminaría a tiempo!! Tengo otras historias de navidad, o mínimo el principio. Pero en cuanto oí la canción de 'What is this?' que aparece en la película 'El Extraño mundo de Jack'.

Disfrútenla con algún delicioso chocolatito caliente y una rebanada de pastel

Historia en honor al Reto Navideño propuesto por Earwen Neruda.

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes, hechizos, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

**¿Qué es?**

_Por Lisky _

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

_Maldita navidad. Maldita nieve. Maldito Muerdago. Malditas hadas que vuelan por todo el lugar. Maldita sea todo!_

Eso son los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy, quien caminaba solitariamente por los pasillos de su colegio.

Colegio hermosamente decorado con luces y hadas de colores, con ornamentas y guirnaldas. Muérdagos y nieve artificial. La nieve, afuera, caía como algodón: suave y blanca.

**What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair**

Las armaduras maravillosamente encantadas por Dumbledore cantaban esos villancicos tan pegajosos en estas épocas: Navidad con los Hipogrifos; ¡Merlín, Nieva!; entre otras.

**What's this?  
What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
There's people singing songs  
**

Los árboles, entre ellos el mas cercano al lago, estaban decorados con esferas, listones, y lucecitas parpadeantes de colores.

Todo se veía bien. Todos parecían felices.

**  
What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?  
**

Alumnos que preferían disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que ofrecía diciembre, salían con 2 o 3 chamarras encima por el frió y se sentaban en las bancas o jugaban guerras de nieve. Algunos simplemente paseaban por ahí.

No había nota de maldad en esa época, ningún fallo. Tal ves por que en navidad todos debían estar unidos y felices, así era todo. Hasta los Slytherins parecían haber echo una tregua con las demás casas y andaban por ahí merodeando sin molestar o insultar a cualquier otra persona.

**  
There are children throwing snowballs here  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead  
**

**  
There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside  
**

_Aprovechados._ Se decía mientras veía que un chico señalaba el Muerdago que oscilaba arriba de su cabeza mientras su compañera simplemente se ruborizaba, bajaba la Mirada y sonreía tontamente.

**  
Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique, inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?  
What's this?  
**

Adentrándose al gran comedor con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón casual, miro al profesor Flitwick y a la profesora McGonagall adornando los enormes pinos blancos que el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas adentraba y acomodaba alrededor de toda la sala.

Los alumnos, o por lo menos los pocos que ahí había, sonreirán y hablaban animadamente entre ellos. Otros ayudaban a sus profesores con los adornos de los pinos: ponían esferas de cristal, otros hacían elevar una estrella que soltaba un brillo deslumbrante y otros simplemente miraban.

**In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?**

**They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?  
**

¿Por que todo parecía tan perfecto¿Por qué todos parecían tan felices y el simplemente sentir morir por dentro¿Por qué?

**  
Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland  
What's this?  
**

Si es una época de felicidad ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

**  
The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around  
**

Tal vez…por que ella se había ido:

_Flash Back_

22 de diciembre y los alumnos que pasarían navidades fuera del colegio están en sus habitaciones preparando maletas, despidiéndose de sus amigos y novios que no verán hasta dentro de dos semanas.

En la torre sur de castillo, la sala de premios anuales era un caos.

-Draco Malfoy!-dice una enfurecida castaña saliendo de su habitación

-Ahora que hice?-pregunto un chico rubio desde el sofá con una mano sosteniendo un libro frente su cara sin detener su lectura

-Que significa esto?!

-Que es eso?

-Mírame!

Malfoy dejo su lectura a un lado y dirigió su mirada al final de la escalera donde estaba Hermione con cara de…¿nerviosismo?

Después miro sus manos que tenían entre ellas una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un listón plateado.

-Que es, Malfoy?

-Un regalo?-pregunto algo dudoso

-Ya se que es un regalo, pero me refiero a ¿A que se debe?

-Pues, pensé que en navidad se daban regalos y como ya comenzábamos a caernos entre nosotros mejor creí que te gustaría recibir uno de mi parte.

-Pe…pero yo no te…te compre nada

-Huh! Yo si. Vamos, ábrelo…- se levanto de su como lugar frente al fuego y camino con elegantes pasos acercándose a ella.

Ella con manos un poco temblorinas lo miro desconfiadamente, pero la sonrisa de el la tranquilizo. Jalo un extremo del listón y deshizo el moño que le impedía abrir la caja que tenia SU REGALO.

Por que ¿si era un regalo, verdad¿No era ninguna broma de aquella serpiente con la que había estado conviviendo los últimos tres meses¿O si?

Quito el lazo y levanto lentamente la tapa.

-Oh!- Fue lo único que exclamo al ver una única pieza sobre un cojín forrado de terciopelo, negro también.-Es maravilloso.

-Te gusta ese color? No estaba seguro, pero al entrar a tu habitación y verlo por todas partes, supuse que si.

-Claro! Es mi favorito!

-Permíteme-tomo de las manos de Hermione la caja y saco de ella un hermoso collar. Hermione se volteo dándole la espalda y se levanto el cabello en un rodete para que no estorbara al momento de abrocharlo.

Draco dio un paso mas y quedo con la espalda de Hermione pegada a su pecho. Estiro las manos y paso por delante de ella el collar, después lo puso en su cuello.

-Esta frió-dijo ella mas que nada por romper aquel incomodo silencio que se provoco.

No respondió, mas bien estaba muy ocupado rozando el cuello de la castaña con sus dedos. Al fin, después de un minuto que pareció eterno, abrocho la reluciente joya. Ella volteo y le dio la cara de nuevo.

-Draco, yo no tengo nada para ti…

-Claro que lo tienes-le miro con ojos de niño que no rompe ni un plato.

-A si? Y que tengo?

-Esto-simplemente dio un paso y los escasos centímetros que los separaban desaparecieron. Puso una mano en la cintura de ella y otra en su mejilla y después simplemente la beso. Algo dulce y tímido que al principio ella no respondió, pero cerrando los ojos se dejo levar.

Paso el tiempo necesario como para que ambos necesitaran separarse para llenar sus pulmones de aire. Draco apoyo su frente en la de Hermione y suspiro ruidosamente.

-Gracias por tu regalo Draco-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No, gracias a ti.

_Fin de Flash Back_

**  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Is absolutely everywhere**

**The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough  
**

Ese mismo día en la mañana el tren había partido. Y con el, su Hermione se habían ido por dos semanas. O eso creía.

Pasaba cerca de la torre que llevaba a la lechuzeria cuando vio bajar por las escaleras una salvaje melena castaña.

-Hermione?! –paro de repente cuando distinguió a la chica que corría con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y unas mejillas bastante coloradas- No te habías ido con los demás?

-Draco!-casi llegaba al final de la escalera, cerca de donde el estaba y con un salto se aferro a el en un abrazo.

-No ibas a irte con tus padres?

-Si, pero ayer me dieron ganas de quedarme así que después de subirme, baje y vine directo acá a escribirle una carta a mis padres de que tengo un enorme deber que debo entregar entrando y que necesitaba estar aquí para poder llevar a cabo.

-Eso es mentira, es un milagro que no nos hallan encargado ni una sola tarea.

-Lo se, solo quería quedarme.

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el y sintió los acelerados latidos del joven. Draco apoyo su barbilla en ella y levanto la vista.

-Ya viste donde estamos?

-Si no es debajo de un muerdago, no me interesa.

-Entonces te va a interesar-Lentamente quito su cabeza de donde estaba y miro al techo. Varios ramilletes de reluciente muerdago y algunas frutillas colgaban arriba de ellos.

Se sonrojo notablemente.

-Hay que seguir la tradición, no crees?

-Si, creo que si.-Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones que llegaron a ella en cuanto los labios de Draco se posaron sobre los suyos.

Tal vez ya no fueran tan entupida ni la navidad, ni la nieve, ni el muerdago, ni las hadas que revoloteaban por todo el lugar.

Aun asi…

**  
I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?  
Christmas Town, hmm...**

¿Qué es¿Qué fue ese enorme vació que sintió cuando creyó que ella partiría junto al expreso¿Qué era esa enorme felicidad que sentía al tenerla cerca?

¿Qué es?

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

**Y??**

**Les gusto???**

**Espero que si.**

**Dejen rr!!! Por fa.. **

**Considérenlo como regalo de navidad de ustedes para mi**

**XDDD**

**Espero y deseo con todo mi corazoncito de caramelo que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado.**

**Aun así...feliz navidad a todos, disfruten esta noche y pásenla bien **

**PS: Reviews!!!**

**XD**

**Ely**

**24 de Diciembre del 2006 **


End file.
